En busca de la libertad levi x lectora
by princesof-evil
Summary: En cierto punto te sentías cansada harta de todo lo que te rodeaba, "-Esta bien cariño, pero recuerda esto—dijo depositando un beso en esta—no pierdas las esperanzas de que… algún día encontraras a esa persona que te salvara de la oscuridad de la cual serás sumergida—la mire extrañada—o quizás seas tú quien lo salve." quien pensaría que esas palabras luego tendrían gran significado
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! He regresado con un nuevo fic esta vez de Shingeki no Kyojin será un Levi x lectora he tomado cierta adicción a estos fics así que decidí hacer uno basado en un sueño que tuve o bueno parte de él ¡espero lo disfruten!_

 _Aclaraciones: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes._

" _ **En busca de la libertad"**_

Pov Narradora

En cierto punto te sentías cansada harta de todo lo que te rodeaba, tuviste un pequeño flash de recuerdos que hicieron que tu corazón se oprimiera odiabas tu vida, a las personas que alguna vez consideraste "familia" y más que nada odiabas a la persona que llamabas _padre_ él era el causante de que tus desgracias, de tu dolor, de tu desdicha ya no eras aquella dulce niña sonriente que imaginaba un futuro pintado de colores y unicornios y eso era lo que más te hacia apretar los puños comparado a eso ahora eras alguien callada que solo observaba y escuchaba como una sombra nadie te preguntaba que sentías o que pensabas ya no habían sentimientos solo odio y dolor en ti.

Caminaste por el solitario pasillo en el que antaño estaba llenos de risas y voces que hace que te estremezcas de la impotencia, pero aun así no dejaste que perturbara el semblante de tu rostro tan serio como aquel día…no divagaste más y entraste a un de las puertas que estaban a tu derecha hecha de la más fina madera con un picaporte bordado con detalles dorados tomaste la perilla y éntrate a ese lugar en el que más de una vez fuiste _disciplinada_ a la tierna edad de 6 años miraste a tu alrededor el lugar estaba poco iluminado las cortinas de un color vinotinto corridas sin dejar entrar algún rayito de sol alrededor habían unas cuatro velas que iluminaban el lugar solo un poco algunos muebles negros de cuero en medio del lugar con estantes alrededor de la habitación ocupados por centenales de libros y un escritorio al fondo ocupado por la persona que más detestabas en el mundo _tu padre._

-Iris me dijo que necesitabas de mi presencia—cortaste aquel incomodo silencio que se había producido entre ambos—¿Qué desea _padre_? —aquella última palabra la soltaste casi a empujones ya que en realidad querías decir "verdugo".

-Quería informarte que mañana tendremos a un importante invitado y que quería que fueras lo más adecuada _hija_ —querías echarte a reír al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque no pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño ¿invitado? Y lo más importante ¿comportarse adecuada? Que mierda ella era pura educación un poco mal hablada, pero sabía comportarse además ¿desde cuándo él le avisaba que tendría un invitado? Eso te alarmo algo no estaba bien.

-No creo que mi presencia sea fundamental _padre_ además me aburro al escuchar a tus socios hablas de negocios—le respondes aun cuan mentías respecto a eso, de hecho, te causaba mucha curiosidad todo lo que platicaban respecto a los negocios ya que naturalmente se hacían viajes y conocían lugares extravagantes.

-Al contrario de mis anteriores invitados este es especial y tranquila no hablaremos de negocios—te respondió sonriendo cosa que te puso los pelos de punta muy pocas veces viste a ese hombre sonreír desde aquella vez solo sonreía cuando algo lo beneficiaba a él y no a ti estabas más que cagada no sabías por qué, pero esta situación ya te estaba colocando los nervios a flor de piel.

-Aun así, no veo la razón por la cual sea necesaria mi presencia—le miras con seriedad mientras el hace lo mismo.

-Solo tienes que presentarte a la cena y conocer a mi invitado y no quiero más replicas y preguntas estúpidas (nombre)—responde ya irritado.

-Bien—contesta seca—me retiro.

Te levantaste con elegancia aun cuando estabas molesta y querías lanzarle la silla al personaje frete a ti no lo miraste más y saliste tirando la puerta ya estabas acostumbrada a ese trato, pero aun así no evitabas pensar en cómo sería tu vida si hubieras escapado aquella noche de invierno donde la desgracia de la familia (apellido) comenzó.

Antes de que todo aquello sucediera tu sonreías a pesar de lo que estaba a tu alrededor aun cuando mirabas la triste mirada de tu madre aun cuando mirabas como tus dos hermanas eran tratadas como basura aun a pesar de eso eras feliz porque ellas estaban en tu vida hacían tus días nublados en soleados eran tu fuerza y coraje no te hacían sentir vacía pero aun a pesar de eso solo podía haber un final en esta historia ya que a causa de tus decisiones estabas sola y sin esperanzas de libertad y a pesar de eso no te arrepentías ya que ellas estaban seguras donde quiera que estén…

Pov (nombre)

Mire al espejo con aburrimiento me importaba una mierda esa cena, pero aun así me arregle para la ocasión con un vestido lila con mangas tres cuartos que acentuaba mi pequeña cintura con diversos vuelos en la falda y zapatos a juego me maquille poco solo con labial ya que creía más en la belleza natural que otra cosa además tampoco era como si fuera a conocer a un guapo joven buen mozo con intenciones de pedir mi mano me reí de mi sarcasmo había perdido esperanzas de conocer el amor hace tanto además los invitados de mi padre suelen ser diez años mayores y yo contando con solo 16 años no estaba interesada en eso aun sabiendo que corro el riesgo de que mi padre elija por mí a la persona con quien tendría que pasar el resto de mi patética vida.

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto y Salí sin más de mi habitación con dirección al comedor mire por el ventanal que estaba en dirección a este y vi el coche del susodicho invitado al cual odie con todas mis fuerzas ya que por su culpa tenía que cenar con _mi padre_ esta noche ya que frecuentemente él llegaba tarde para evitar cenar conmigo y era algo que le agradecía no soportaba respirar el mimo aire que él, llegue sin más al comedor en donde estaba todo espléndidamente arreglado sin una pisca de suciedad todo impecable los cubiertos y tenedores perfectamente acomodados al igual que las tazas vasos y platos al parecer el invitado y _él_ aun no llegaban al comedor me senté en la parte izquierda de la mesa al lado de la cabecera de esta ya que suponía el invitado tomaría asiento en la derecha.

Espere un buen rato en el que Iris la ama de llaves desde que tengo memoria me llevaba un poco de agua para esperar a ambos _caballeros_ ya comenzaba a impacientarme iba a levantarme para irme y luego excusarme con que estaba agotada por las actividades del día cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dando a ver a mi padre y un joven caminando a dos pasos de él no pude dejar de mirar al segundo que solo se dignó a mirarme indiferente con esos ojos oliva muy intensos y serios mire esta vez a mi padre que solo me miro y sonrió eso me desconcertó sin poder quitar mi rostro de la impresión e impotencia quizás sin mucho disimulo ya que el invitado me miro enarcando una ceja evite mirarlo y así componer mi semblante a una sonrisa falsa de la cual nadie se daba cuenta y eso me desilusionaba de sobre manera.

-Padre pensé que tendría que cenar sola—fingí estar desilusionada por su ausencia lo cual estaba más que acostumbrada a veces no sabía de donde salía tanto cinismo de mi parte.

-Perdona la tardanza mi pequeña—se acercó a mí besando la coronilla de mi cabeza lo cual me molesto, pero supe como disimularlo sonriendo—pero el duque y yo teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver.

Me tense en mi lugar ¿duque? No es este el hijo de alguno de sus socios lo mire sin ocultar mi impresión se veía demasiado joven como para ser un duque eso quiere decir que es mucho mayor que yo eso me sorprendió aún más ¿qué edad tendría? Me levante inclinándome un poco haciendo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerle señor—le digo educadamente no quería que mi padre me reprendiera más tarde por ser tan mal educada—mi nombre es (nombre y apellido) espero esta cena sea de su agrado.

Me sabia estas frases de memoria era vacías y sin ningún tipo de agrado, pero claro eso era algo que ocultaba muy bien o eso creía porque por alguna extraña razón me sentía desnuda ante la mirada de ese hombre de ojos oliva era como si pudiera ver lo bueno y malo de mí, pero eso era imposible nadie podía hacer tal cosa yo era como una bóveda pocas veces he logrado abrirme a alguien.

-El placer es mío—respondió sin más no sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que ese hombre seria mi perdición.

" _Mire con algo de nostalgia a mi madre tan hermosa y distinguida siempre me magine en un futuro siendo igual a ella amable aun en el infierno que vivía con mi padre, incapaz de odiar a alguien decía que eso envenenaba al corazón, con una sonrisa cálida que dejaba embobado a todo aquel que la miraba de cabellos largos rubios y ojos de un color miel que desprendían dulzura y amabilidad amada por todos y envidia de muchas mujeres por su gran belleza me miro y sonrió eso hacía que mi corazón se llenara de alegría"._

" _-No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso (nombre) sabes que tu padre se molestara mucho—me reprocho aun con esa sonrisa enganchada en su rostro."_

" _-Perdón es que a veces me molesta tener que recoger mi cabello—le respondo haciendo un puchero."_

" _-Si pero que le diremos a tu padre cuando vea que cortaste tu cabello sabes que no le gusta que lo corten—me miro preocupada en ese momento me tense eso era cierto el odiaba que cortaran nuestro cabello decía que era símbolo de elegancia en una mujer o niña."_

" _-Yo lo olvide…—murmure asustada mi madre me apretó en su abrazo tratando de transmitirme fuerzas sabía lo que vendría después y ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarme de mi cruel destino."_

" _-Hablare con el—la mire aterrorizada cada que decía eso ella terminaba lastimada y eso no lo permitiría ya no."_

" _-¡No! Es mi responsabilidad y tengo que tomar partido de ello—le respondí seria ya me había cansado de ser tan cobarde y sumisa tenía que ser fuerte por ella y mis hermanas tenía que serlo si no era así entonces nadie podrá defendernos."_

" _-No te obligues a ser fuerte—la mire sin entender ¿había leído mis pensamientos? —si lo haces tu corazón se pudrirá y serás igual a él no lo hagas."_

" _Baje mi cabeza era cierto si me obligaba a ser fuerte me convertiría en lo que más odio, pero aun así no pude evitar pensar en que si no lo hacía algo malo sucedería tenía que madurar y rápido."_

" _-Aun así, lo hare —la mire otra vez aún más decidida ella abrió sus hermosos ojos miel sorprendida para luego reír y acariciar mi mejilla."_

" _-Esta bien cariño, pero recuerda esto—dijo depositando un beso en esta—no pierdas las esperanzas de que… algún día encontraras a esa persona que te salvara de la oscuridad de la cual serás sumergida—la mire extrañada—o quizás seas tú quien lo salve."_

No sabía a qué se refería mi madre y aun cuando allá pasado tantos años desde esa conversación no lograba mirar más allá de sus palabras y lo que menos entendía era por qué recordé algo como eso en este preciso momento en el que me gustaría salir corriendo y mandar todo a la mierda mire al invitado que no había dicho otra palabra desde que nos presentamos Levi Ackerman Duque de Shina jamás imagine conocer a un duque ya que encerrada entre estas paredes no conocía a muchas personas el ambiente era tenso ya que estaba en la obligación de mantener una "conversación" con _mi padre_ algo que me incomodaba de sobre manera.

-Creo que es momento de andarnos con rodeos—mire a mi derecha en done estaba el señor Ackerman intercambiando miradas con mi padre mi pulso se aceleró eso no era bueno.

-Es cierto creo que hemos alargado esto demasiado—intervino _mi padre_ sonriendo—hija te pedí que estuvieras en esta cena porque quería que conocieras a tu prometido.

Mire con total indignación a ambos ¿Qué se creían dueños de mi vida? Toda pisca de pasividad abandono mi cuerpo dando a mi lado salvaje ya no permitiría este tipo de insulto debí imaginármelo había sido tan estúpida al pensar que sería una cena tranquila.

\- ¡No me casare con alguien que apenas conozco! —me levante de golpe mirando mal a _mi padre_ —he dejado que hagas mi vida un infierno, pero ya no más ¡me rehusó! Y es mi última palabra.

Termine diciendo retirándome bajo la mirada sorprendida de mi padre y divertida del duque no me importo salir azotando la puerta tras de mi para luego correr hacia mi habitación lo haría escaparía de mi cruel destino no me casaría y si lo hacía será con mi cadáver ya que primero muerta que estar con ese hombre que hacia revueltos en mi tome lo primero que vi no pensaba solo actuaba según mi instinto una vez que logre empacar un poco de ropa y tomar un dinero que tenía ahorrado Salí como alma que se la lleva el diablo por el pasillo tomando la ruta de los empleados que estaba vacía a causa de la nueva visita agradecí internamente ese descuido y fui a la cocina donde solo estaba la vieja amargada de Loire.

Intente pasar desapercibida ante esta que estaba muy concentrada en su guiso camine rápidamente a la puerta logrando llegar a esta sin mucho problema logrando salir y así respirar el frio aire de esa noche me traían viejos recuerdos no me quede a pensar mucho y me eche a correr por el jardín evitando ser vista por alguien ya que eso sería como cavar mi propia tumba mire la rejilla de salida sentía esperanzas faltaba tan poco que casi me rio de lo fácil que fue mire hacia atrás nadie me seguía esa era buena señal nade se había percatado de mi ausencia eso hasta ahora eran buenas noticias.

Logre saltar la rejilla ya que esta estaba cerrada mire hacia aquella gran posada en donde crecí y viví el más grande infierno sería feliz ahora de eso estaba segura seguí mi camino sin mirar más hacia atrás ¿esto era la libertad? Se sentía liviana no pude evitar sonreír, pero esta vez sinceramente me carcajeé por un rato hasta que una voz muy conocida hizo que se me helara la sangre.

-De que mierda te ríes mocosa—solté un chillido al mirar hacia atrás y ver que estaba en uno de los caballos de _él infierno_ me miraba serio y a millas se nota que está más que cabreado por mi berrinche y huida desesperada.

 _Estaba más que frita…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¿les gusto? Espero que si hace mucho que no escribo jeje comenten y digan sus opiniones si quieren agregarle algo al siguiente capítulo las tomare con gusto…NOS LEEMOS LUEGO_


	2. Chapter 2

_**En Busca de la Libertad**_

Pov (Nombre)

" _Mi padre antes de aprenderme me decía_ _ **primero que nada témele a Dios y en segundo plano a mí**_ _"_

Mire asustada al hombre tras de mi jamás pensé que me seguiría o que se diera cuenta de mi huida improvisada aun cuando allá sido algo impulsivo nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba o eso creí si él estaba aquí quiere decir que me siguió mucho antes de haber pasado la cocina por lo que ya había predicho mi huida ¿era tan obvia? Sacudí mi cabeza la respuesta era más que evidente, no me extraña que me hubiera seguido ya que si una mujer se negaba a casarse con un hombre designado por su familia en tiempos como estos (en mi caso mi padre) eran por dos razones.

Su corazón ya le pertenece a otro hombre.

La mujer es una jodida rebelde que prefiere mil beses morir antes que pasar su vida siendo miserable con un hombre que no ama.

Mi caso era el segundo así que no lo culpaba por mirarme tan furioso quise reír nuevamente, pero de frustración, si raro ¿Quién demonios ríe de frustración? Pues yo, vi como bajaba del caballo con destreza dando grandes zancadas hacia mí yo solo pude rezar por mi vida ¿acaso moriría sin haber amado? Pregunté a la nada, repentinamente sentí unas grandes y fuertes manos sujetándome del brazo quise forcejear para que me dejara, pero no podía tentar más mi suerte.

-En que mierda pensabas al haberte ido a estas horas de la noche mocosa insolente—sentía su mirada pesada sobre mí, no lo mire ya que no tenía el suficiente valor como para hacerlo esta acción hizo que esto le cabreara más, ya que con su otra mano tomo mi mentón sin mucha delicadeza para así poder mirar sus chispeantes ojos verde oliva que ahora estaban oscurecidos de un ¿azul? Casi negro me estremecí, eso no ayudaba en nada— ¿o es que acaso tu amante te espera en algún lugar?

¿Amante? De que estaba hablando si lo más cercano que tengo a una relación amorosa es con mi yegua Petunia si patético, pero era lo más que podía recibir ya que desde hace muchos años me resigné a que en mi vida solo existirá el dolor y la culpa desvié mi mirada hacia la nada no quería llorar no delante de él

-Lamento haberte cagado tu plan, pero ahora me perteneces mocosa lo quieras o no—no lo mire, pero pensé que para ser un duque era demasiado grosero (N/A: jajaja no pude evitar colocar esto) me tomo con más fuerza del brazo para acercarme a él, lo mire alarmada por su atrevimiento—me gusta que me miren a los ojos cuando hablo…y tu comienzas a cabrearme.

Me sonroje a más no poder su cercanía me cohibía de sobre manera, su mirada penetrante fija en la mía y su aliento chocaba contra el mío acelerado a causa de la poca distancia de nuestros rostros si esto seguía así mi corazón no lo soportara, tenía un creciente hormigueo en mi vientre haciendo que me alarmase ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Esta sensación de calidez a causa de su cercanía jamás la había sentido era nuevo.

-A-aléjese—intente soltarme con poco éxito solo empeorando más la situación el silencio reinaba en las claras del bosque que ahora nos rodeaba no había llegado tan lejos, pero me quedaría en la conciencia que luche por mi libertad.

-No. —respondió simplemente haciendo que nuestros labios se rozar, solté un jadeo ¿Cómo escaparía de esta situación?

-Por favor…—rogué en un pequeño hilo de voz me sentía patética no quería hacerlo, pero el tener estas nuevas emociones me asustaban, tenía miedo de estas sensaciones, sentí su agarre disminuir lo cual me alivio un poco.

-Regresemos—fue lo último que escuche de él antes de partir de regreso al infierno que me esperaba en esa casa.

Pov Narradora

Mientras más se acercaban a la morada (Apellido) sentías tus extremidades tensarse no querías volver y tener que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos sabías el doloroso castigo que se avecinaba por desobedecer y escapar y esto no paso desapercibido por el azabache que solo miraba al frente mientras tú te aferrabas a su pecho con temor ya a poca distancia podían distinguirse las luces de ese lugar tan infernal.

-Ya casi llegamos—dijo seco el hombre al cual comenzabas a despreciar por llevarte de regreso a ese sitio tan espantoso.

Tu solo te quedaste en silencio evitando derramar lagrima alguna sentías miedo, miedo de ese hombre que con falsa preocupación en su rostro se acercaba a ti luego de ser ayudada a bajar del caballo por el duque quien miraba la escena sin expresión alguna.

-Hija mía no sabes lo preocupado que estaba—te abrazo fuertemente haciéndote un poco de daño esa era una clara advertencia de lo que se avecinaba, temblaste ligeramente ante eso—gracias por traerla su majestad le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir en un mes cuando…

-No esperare un jodido mes—interrumpió Levi ya cabreado había notado el ligero temblor de (Nombre) lo cual despejaba toda sospecha de que sin duda no podía confiarle a ese hombre a su mujer—me la llevare ahora—sentencio.

-C-claro majestad—se inclinó el hombre un poco molesto.

Miraste atónita a tu padre ¿Por qué demonios actuaba de esa manera? Te preguntaste mientras lo observabas sin decir palabra alguna.

Ya podías relajarte un poco no te quedarías con tu padre lo cual significaba que no tenías por qué recibir algún ultimo castigo de su parte ya era demasiado con los que habías sufrido anteriormente, suspiraste aliviada pero aún quedaba el problema del compromiso cualquier mujer quedaría encantada con que el duque de Sina pidiera su mano pero tú eras un caso diferente no te sentías con la capacidad de albergar algún sentimiento por ese hombre ya que lo poco que había de ti había desaparecido ya hace mucho.

Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no notaste que alguien más te observaba, había escuchado tu suspiro de alivio, también vio tu mirada de melancolía con interés estudiando cada parte de tu rostro, tus ojos (Color de Ojos) tu cabello (Largo o Corto) con rizos en las puntas lo dejaron cautivado por un tiempo dudando si fueras un espejismo o de verdad estabas parada delante de el con la mirada perdida era una maravillosa vista y sin duda no descansaría hasta mirar esos ojos iluminados de alegría aun cuando el fuera una mierda con la palabras.

Llego Iris y Jasón con tus cosas guardadas en una maleta que fue a dar al carruaje de Levi que aún no apartaba la mirada de ti hubo un gran momento de silencio hasta que Levi tomo tu mano delicadamente para tu sorpresa.

-Ya es hora de irnos —dicho esto te ayudo a subir al carruaje tu no dijiste nada solo miraste por la persiana abierta como _tu padre_ y Levi intercambiaban algunas palabras.

 _Fuera del carruaje_

-A partir de ahora no tiene ninguna prioridad con (Nombre) —miro serio al hombre que tenía al frente—tampoco preciso de su presencia en Sina ya que por lo visto su relación no es la mejor.

-Jajaja así que se dio cuenta ¿he? —Se enderezo un poco—al contrario de lo que usted piensa no tengo las intenciones de ir a verla—pauso—pero usted me está haciendo un favor muy grande majestad—lo miro esta vez serio—ella solo causa problemas y arruino la paz de esta familia.

Levi solo miraba sin expresión al bigotudo sabrá Dios cuantas ganas tenia de partirle la madre en ese momento.

-Si no conoce la historia creo que debió pensar dos veces antes de pedir como devolución de mis bienes la mano de _mi preciada hija_ —Levi lo tomo por las mangas de su cuello.

-De que mierda estás hablando—lo miro furioso.

 _Con (Nombre)_

Miraste un poco confundida la escena no entendías las razones del Duque para actuar de esa manera, pero aun así no le tomaste mucha importancia.

Con mala gana Levi soltó el agarre de ese hombre despreciable no quería perder más tiempo se relajó un poco y camino rumbo al carruaje donde (Nombre) lo miraba confundida aun así no lo miro, habían salido demasiadas cosas de improvisto así que no espero más y ordeno que se pusieran en marcha ya se aseguraría luego de ese hombre y aún quedaba el misterio detrás de la familia (Apellido), y estando (Nombre) cerca lo averiguaría.

Pov (nombre)

Mire por la ventana la luna llena, estaba tan resplandeciente por un momento quise que el tiempo se detuviera, la luz que emanaba era sin lugar a dudas mágica, era como una gran vela que iluminaba cada rincón del bosque los árboles que antes apenas podían percibirse, ahora daban lugar a una vista magnifica suspire dejándome llevar por un momento, hacia tanto que no salía de ese lugar pensé que moriría allí, pero al parecer la vida me había dado una oportunidad de conocer y vivir nuevas experiencias, me sentí observada así que mire a la persona sentada al frente de mí, y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que era imposible tener nuevas experiencias iba a casarme no a viajar por el mundo, volví mi mirada hacia la ventana quizás debería resignarme, así como lo he hecho estos últimos (Edad) años.

Mirando hacia la luna rece, rece por una mejor vida, por un poco de libertad, por un poco de comprensión, por mi madre y mis hermanas, por volverlas a ver, quizás de esa manera podría volver una parte de mí, esa parte que perdí hace tanto tiempo.

Pov Narradora

Ya habían llegado a Sina, un poco antes del amanecer, (Nombre) miro impresionada la enorme residencia de su prometido, con un gran jardín rodeado de diversas flores, y entre ellas quien más hacía acto de presencia eran las rosas, no era un lugar sombrío y simple como lo era su antiguo _hogar_ , donde habían solo unas cuantas margaritas y girasoles.

-¿Te gusta?—hablo después de un largo silencio Levi, quien había notado como miraba el jardín maravillada.

-Si—lo miro (Nombre) con una pequeña sonrisa—pero no me gustan mucho las margaritas y girasoles.

El solo asintió prometiendo que harían remover esas flores del jardín, una vez dentro fueron directo hacia el recibidor donde los esperaba el mayordomo, un hombre de estatura media, de piel un poco bronceada, su cabello castaño reflejaba algunas canas a causa de su ya casi avanzada edad, no se hicieron esperar demasiado así que Levi fue el primero en bajar, para luego ayudar a (Nombre) y así adentrarse a tan maravilloso lugar.

-Bienvenidos, señor ya hemos preparado la habitación de la señorita—informo mientras avisaba a uno de los mozos que subiera y llevara las maletas hacia arriba.

-Bien West, (Nombre) él, es West el estará para cualquier cosa que necesites—le dijo Levi a (Nombre) mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras para ir directo a sus habitaciones.

Ella solo miro a la nada, resignada, pronto seria su esposa y no basta con eso dejaría de ser la hija de un famoso comerciante, si no, que se convertiría en la Duquesa se Sina, ya con el solo hecho de saber que tenía una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, sintió miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo ya se le hacía tentadora.

-Señorita, sígame por favor—escucho al mayordomo hablarle indicándole las escalera.

Ella solo respiro profundo, era ora de comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todos sus fantasmas atrás, si quería comenzar de cero ese era su momento.

-De acuerdo—termino respondiendo mientras seguía al hombre escaleras arriba.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
